Second To None
by LadySlythindor
Summary: One Shot! Draco’s eye’s flashed as he pulled Hermione close and whispered in her ear “Then let me prove to you love, that I am second to none”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (Hopefully I'm doing this right. It sucks to be a newbie) Lucky for all you Harry Potter fan's I do not own any characters or name's and such. Because if I Did!!! Well lets not go down that road tonight… all I'm responsible for is this crappy plot. Feel free to complain here -- point's to review button  
Any who…

A/n: First off, let me say happy New Year to all. Hope yours was better than mine at least. This story is a short one-shot I've been wanting to jot down. It's my first but I've quite a few more to dish out. Hopefully I didn't slaughter d/h that badly. Without further adieu:

**

* * *

**

Second To None  
**By LadySlythindor**

She carefully shut the door, making sure that it didn't creak or slam. She tiptoed into the foyer, avoiding the precarious objects in the dark and in her somewhat intoxicated state. Feeling along the smooth walls, guiding herself with touch as she made her way to the staircase, she stumbled on the rug and fell, hitting her head on the leg of the parlor table.

"Damn it!" she silently cursed cradling her injured head in her hands.

"Granger?" questioned the voice from above, "is that you?"

"Yes, yes it's me love. I'll be up in just a minute". Hermione busied herself collecting her dropped purse and its spilt contents then sprinted up the stairs.

He was standing there, at the top worry apparent in his face. "I waited up for you," he said as he helped her out of the coat she was in. His voice was deep and gruff with lack of sleep. Hermione felt just a little guilty. "What kept you?" he hungrily asked murmuring in her ear. His arms encircled her waist and he nuzzled her neck. She giggled. "Free rum" she replied truthfully as she pecked him on the cheek, slipped out of his grasp and into the bedroom. This put him off a bit. He crossed his arms. "Me? Second to rum? I can see you have your priorities strait" he drawled sarcastically, following her into their toasty private quarters.

"I'm glad you know your place" Hermione bellowed from behind the closet door as she changed into her night things. "Second only to rum and right above foreplay. It's a snug spot don't you think?" He didn't grace the question with an answer as he rolled into bed and hmphed.

Hermione sauntered out in her silk baby doll and grinned. He just gawked. "Because it was all rums idea that I get this and lucky me I shop better under the influence. Don't you think?" He fidgeted uncomfortably for a second before scowling. "I submit," He said raising his palms in defeat, "Rum has one upped me once again," He roughly pulled his man tank off and stared unabashedly at Hermione. He smirked running his hands through his silky-smooth locks, "But I bet rum can't shag you senseless" he finished smugly with a primal grin.

"Ah," she started climbing into bed, "there and only there my love is where you out shine rum". Draco's eye's flashed as he pulled Hermione close and whispered in her ear "Then let me prove to you love, that I am second to none"

Chaos ensued.

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it was my first real attempted at a fan fiction but I think it came out alright. Thanks for reading!! A review would be splendid because I really do care what you're thinking:D 


	2. Continue?

A/n: Just wondering if anyone wanted me to continue this story. I would be willing to! I've had a couple ideas on how this could continue…. Send in a review if you want me to!! Thanks

.:L:.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, thank you for your reviews! I **will **continue this story but in a different story… (does that make any sense hmm) I have a good idea but I'm still trying to work it out

Okay so here's the shmeal:

A dull summer day and Draco's lazing around the manor as usual. Shirtless and in his favorite sunglasses he trips, falling head first (heheh) into his mothers pensive; he discovers a secret he never wanted to know. His reality is shattered. The world around his is crashing down and just who does he turn to? You guys already know

A fic about how hard it is really finding ones self especially if you don't know who yourself is...?

Lemmi know what you think! Trust me you will like this I just don't want to give too much away….


End file.
